


Threat

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [172]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is sulking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

Wedge took one look at Wes and stopped in the middle of the pilot’s lounge, frowning. His friend had an impressive frown of his own, and was sitting slumped over the bar with both elbows on the flat surface, and his chin in his hands. It looked like one of their talks was going to be necessary. He gave a deep sigh and crossed over to sit at the bar.

“So, Wes, what’s up?” Wedge signaled for a drink, and got his usual in only a few moments. At least the staff was on top of things, though as droids they usually were.

“Oh, you now the usual. Bored between missions, Tycho gave me punishment duty even though that prank was clearly the work of someone else, and Hobbie is mad at me.” Wes shrugged.

“Prank?” Wedge hadn’t heard anything about a prank that day, but it wasn’t unusual for Tycho to deal with that sort of thing without needing to give him the details until a report was filed later.

“Some noob did the old bucket of water on a ladder trick and got one of the generals.” Wes shrugged again, not even lifting his chin from his hands. “Tycho should know that I’d never do anything that pedestrian. I have some originality for my pranks, and they are always targeted at specific people not just anyone walking down a corridor.”

Wedge nodded, glancing over to where Tycho was sitting across the room; the Alderaanian was at a table with several other pilots and they seemed to be chatting and playing a card game. “Want me to talk to him about that?”

“Nah, it doesn’t really matter.” Wes sat up a little, signaling for his own drink.

“Okay, but it might get you out of punishment.” Wedge glanced around the room again, wondering where the other problem was located. Hobbie was sitting in front of one of the viewports, slumped back into the cushions of the sofa, his arms crossing his chest and his face as impassive as Wedge had ever seen it. “So why is Hobbie mad at you?”

Wes snorted, “He’s in one of his moods and I was trying to get him out of it. At least I was trying until he claimed that I was on his last nerve and that he’d shoot me in our next sim if I didn’t leave him alone for the rest of the evening.”

Wedge sighed again, “You should know better. There isn’t a power in this universe that can get Hobbie out of one of his moods, so you should stop trying. Or he might actually follow through with that threat one day.”

“He shoots me plenty as it is. It isn’t much of a threat, but I don’t like it when he’s mad at me.” Wes shrugged, sipping his drink, “I don’t like that I can’t do anything to make him feel better.”

“I know, and I understand. Just like how I can’t do anything to stop you from annoying Tycho with what he thinks of as your immature attitude, and I can’t do anything about Tycho’s depression when someone or something reminds him of all the things he lost with his planet. Sometimes we just have to let go and accept that we are helpless to make things better for our friends.” Wedge frowned, “Force, now I’m going to be depressed. Come on, Wes, let’s go start a game of sabaac. Winning some of your credits would make me feel better right now, and that is something you can help me with.”


End file.
